The Family Series
by JackiLeigh
Summary: SUMMARY UPDATE/CHANGE: This series involves the DiNozzos and the Gibbs's. Fathers and Sons Tony goes from talking to his father to slugging him in the last story/chapter. ENJOY!
1. Dad's Response

AN: This series started as one story, the first one posted here. When I posted it to the another website, I got a suggestion to write more. Later stories/chapters were added at my discretion or at the suggestion of a reader. I have decided to publish the series here, as one story.

DAD'S RESPONSE

AN: I changed the thing about Tony giving Senior money because it suited the way I wanted to tell my story.

"Why didn't you tell me, Son?" Anthony DiNozzo, Sr. asked his son as they sat in the hotel lobby, each nursing their drinks.

"Tell you what?" Junior asked.

"That you had had the plague?" Senior explained. "How could you not tell me something like that?"

"You talked to Agent Gibbs?"

Senior nodded. "He advised I was missing out on getting to know you."

Junior was somewhat shocked. He couldn't believe that Senior had confided anything to him. "I imagine that went over well." Junior took a swig of his drink.

"Like a rock." Senior replied. "But then I realized something." Senior paused. "Gibbs is right. I don't know that man you have become."

"Why would it matter now?" Tony mumbled under his breath. "You had no interest in the boy I was."

"What did you say, Tony?" Senior asked. "If you have something to say, say it. DiNozzo men don't…."

Tony was suddenly angry. "I don't give a damn what DiNozzo men do. That is all I've ever heard, DiNozzo men don't…. I'll tell you what DiNozzo men do. And when I say DiNozzo men, I'm speaking of you. They get drunk and make asses out of themselves at parties and they abandon their children."

Tony could see the anger on his father's face. His father looked around the room for a moment and when he spoke is voice had an edge to it. "Don't you EVER speak to me like that, again. I am your father. You WILL respect me."

"You got Mom pregnant." Tony replied. "God rest her soul. That makes you a sperm donor, not a father."

Senior started to stand up and Tony was sure his dad wanted to take a swing at him. But instead Senior sat back down. He said nothing for several minutes trying to calm down.

"I gave you everything you wanted growing up. You went to the finest schools, wore the best clothes." Senior said, shaking his head.

"Yes, I had a lot of stuff." Tony conceded. "I had friends who were jealous of all the 'stuff' I had. But I would have traded it all for a father who came to a baseball game."

"I had business meetings, Son. I couldn't …."

"You couldn't be bothered. If it didn't make you any money, you didn't give a damn. I know that. I came to that conclusion a long time ago. Apparently nothing has changed."

Senior started to speak, but Tony waved it away.

"I don't want to get into that anyway. You have no interest in my point of view. You only see your side of things. You are always right and anyone who disagrees with you is wrong." Tony stated. "I know all that."

Senior again opened his mouth to speak.

"I didn't tell you about my being sick because I didn't want it confirmed that you didn't care." Tony admitted.

"I don't care!" Senior repeated stunned.

"You don't know me. You wouldn't have come to see me. You couldn't have taken time out of your busy schedule to see your dying son. You would have sent me an inappropriate gift like flowers. I couldn't have had flowers in my room. My lungs couldn't have taken it. They would have died long before I would have even gotten a chance to see them. Or you would have sent me something equally as inappropriate, like, I don't know. The book on auto mechanics you sent me for my last birthday."

"Son, I…."

Tony nodded. "I know you don't send me those things. Katherine does. She sends me notes on how inappropriate she feels these things are for me. She actually writes me notes." Tony replied. "All you do is sign the card. If you had a rubber stamp made you wouldn't even have to 'waste' your time doing that."

Tears were flowing now, Tony tried to stop them, but his efforts were in vain. "I didn't need the confirmation you didn't love me. I already know that."

Junior stood up and had begun to walk away when Senior grabbed his arm.

Tony turned and looked at his dad. "Gibbs had a good idea with what he said, about you getting to know me. What he didn't know though is that there was a time limit. I'm 40 years old, Mr. DiNozzo. Your time is up."

Tony shook off his father's arm. He walked out of the hotel and out of his father's life.


	2. It's All Relative

IT'S ALL RELATIVE

AN: Someone at the other website suggested I write a story where Tony tells Gibbs about his meeting with his dad after reading my story "Dad's Response."

Gibbs knew who it was by the sound of the footsteps. He had heard his front door open and had listened as the steps progressed to the head of the stairs. But then the steps did something they wouldn't normally do. They stopped. Gibbs started to put down his sandpaper and head up when he heard the steps progress again. Gibbs smiled, but still never looked at his visitor.

Tony stopped a few steps from the bottom and sat down on the stairs. He sighed and for about the hundredth time rubbed his eyes.

Gibbs had begun to get worried again when the other man did not speak. Gibbs looked up at his visitor. He was disturbed to see tears in the man's eyes. Gibbs put down his sandpaper turned to his work bench and poured two glasses of bourbon. He walked over and handed one to his visitor and then sat down on the bottom step. Gibbs scooted over until his back was against the wall. He stretched his left leg out over the length of the step and crossed his right over it. He took a sip of his bourbon and looked up at his visitor.

Tony had not really looked at Gibbs when he accepted the glass and even now he was just holding it.

"You saw your dad off?" Gibbs asked.

Tony nodded. "In a manner of speaking."

Gibbs feel silent again, unsure what Tony meant.

"Right now he is probably figuring out a way to pay his hotel bill."

"I thought you…." Gibbs asked, looking up at him.

"I did. I had paid the whole damn thing. But I then called the bank and cancelled the check."

Again Gibbs remained silent.

Tony sighed. "He asked me why I didn't tell him about the plague. " Tony laughed, but there was no humor in it. He wiped the tears from his eyes again. "I asked him if he had talked to you. He said he had. He told me what you had said, and he said you were right. He did need to get to know his grown son."

"It didn't go well." Gibbs stated more than questioned.

"No, it didn't. I told him off. I left him standing stunned, with his mouth dragging the floor in the lobby of the hotel." Tony paused. "His excuse growing up was always business meetings. Everything, every time, was always a business meeting. Now, I know he's lying, and it's still a business meeting. I asked him about leaving me in the hotel room at age 12, business meeting again. He never gave me a chance to explain how I felt. What that did to me. He didn't care. Like I told him, if it didn't make him money he didn't give a damn."

Gibbs put his hand on Tony's knee in a gesture of sympathy.

"I told him that the 'DiNozzo man don't…' thing was bullshit." Tony paused. "I…Why do I still care so much? That was 28 years ago. Why does it still hurt?"

Gibb patted Tony's knee for support. "Because the reason he gave you wasn't good enough for you." Gibbs paused. "IT IS the sorriest excuse I have ever heard, Tony."

Tony nodded but didn't speak for a few moments. "Well, I told him that he sucked at being a father. I told him he had just run out of chances to get to know me. That I was 40 years old and that I had waited long enough." Tony laughed again and this one was a real one. "I told him he got my mother pregnant. That made him a sperm donor not a father."

Gibbs just looked at Tony. He really does know how to press people's buttons. Gibbs thought, but still, he couldn't help but laugh.

"I thought he was going to take a swing at me?" Tony stated.

"If he had?" Gibbs asked.

Tony paused. "I don't know."

"Why did he come here? I mean really. Why just drop in on you like that?"

Tony shook his head. "He never comes and sees me without a reason." Tony took a drink of his bourbon for the first time. "I guess he wanted to tell me about the business."

"But he never said anything to you?"

Tony shook his head.

"Too ashamed?"

Tony took another swig. "Who the hell knows with my father, Gibbs?" He took another sip. "Maybe he's dying. Maybe he needs a kidney."

"Is he going back to…? Where does he live anyway?" Gibbs asked.

"No clue. I did though find out he has been married and divorced again."

"So, the money, you missed the chance to go on that trip with your frat brothers. What are you going to do with it?"

Tony smiled. "Oh, I have something very special planned for that money." He stood and stretched. He then turned and headed upstairs.

"Your toothbrush is in the medicine cabinet." Gibbs said, getting up from the stairs and picking up the sandpaper again.

"Thanks, Dad." Tony said, ascending the stairs.

Three days later Gibb received tickets for himself and his father for a trip to Hawaii in the mail. Jackson Gibbs had always wanted to go and had various pictures of the islands up in his store. He would sit and look at them and dream of being on that beach. Now he could go, his and Jethro's plane ride, hotel and spending money were taken care of by a not-so-anonymous donor.

THE END


	3. Family Ties

FAMILY TIES

AN: Written in response to "It's All Relative." I just wanted to write a sweet, mushy thank you note to Tony from Jackson Gibbs.

AN: ALL the stuff about Gibbs family history is my creation. I do not know what Gibbs's mother's name was or if it has ever been mentioned on any episode. I do think though, Jethro said something about a divorce that he blamed his father for, but since it didn't suit my story I changed history. I also don't know if Jackson had any pictures of any kind up in his store. But since I mentioned Hawaiian pictures in "It's All Relative" and those pictures are the reason for the creation of this story, I thought I would run with the concept.

I just used our beloved characters. Don't sue, they're not mine.

Anthony DiNozzo let himself into his apartment. He sat his backpack down in a living room chair and fell onto the couch, exhausted from the day. He sifted through the usual junk mail, bills, etc and was about to throw it all on the table to look at later. That was, until he saw the handwritten envelope. He couldn't remember the last time he had gotten a letter. The return address, he thought said Stillwater, PA., but he wasn't sure. He opened the letter, and pictures slipped out into his hands. He put them aside, leaned back on the couch, and began to read.

Dear Tony,

I have a lot I feel like I need to say to you. First of all, thank you for your generosity. I have had that picture of Hawaii on my wall for about 30 years. I had always planned on saving up enough money to take Leroy's mom, Millie, there. But she got sick, and all the money we had saved went to her care. It went to hospital bills and it gave us a nice little cushion to lean on when I couldn't work. I spent most of the last two years of her life on the road, driving to the hospital in Philadelphia. I wanted to stay with her the entire time. Millie insisted, though, that I go home. So I would work in the store in the evening and spend my days with her in Philly. It got harder though as her cancer progressed. They said, at first, they had caught it early enough to treat it successfully. But that was not the case. My Millie died at the age of 63. We had had 45 years together. It was a wonderful life.

Forgive me, Anthony. I don't mean to ramble. I know you are curious about me and Leroy's life here in Stillwater. I also know you will not get any information out of Leroy. Leroy was born when I was just a kid myself. I was almost 21 years old. I never thought I would be a father at that age. We were living with her parents. I was working at a mechanic's shop trying to save up enough money for us to live on our own. Millie had wanted to go to nursing school or got to college and get a teaching certificate. That was not the proper thing for a woman in her standing to do at that time. Not that there is anything wrong with those occupations. It was just that only spinster ladies did those things. Married women were expected to be homemakers and take care of the kids. Millie never told me, but she always wanted a career and she hated she wasn't able to work. She loved being a wife and a mother. But I think she always wondered what it would be like to make her own money.

Anyway, when Leroy came along, he wasn't exactly expected. I had wanted to wait at least another 4 or 5 years. But he wouldn't wait, sounds familiar, huh. So, at any rate, Leroy arrived. He turned our lives upside down and he was the best thing that has ever happened to me. He has always done things on his own schedule, according to his own time table, and I see that that has not changed.

I'm sure you have wondered where Leroy Jethro came from. Leroy was the name of a friend I lost way back when I was a child. His name was Leroy James Carter. He was a neighborhood kid. He lived two doors down from me. We were the same age. He found out he had leukemia at the age of 8. He never made it to his 9th birthday. I decided if I had a son he would be named Leroy and that way my friend Leroy would live on through him. Jethro came from Millie's side of the family. All the males in the family line had Jethro in their names. I really hated the name, and to be honest, Millie didn't like it either. I think she just wanted to carry on tradition and not hurt her family's feelings. Millie had only had one brother and he died in infancy, so Leroy was the only way the name would be carried on. I really hope that if Shannon had had a boy Leroy would not have called him Jethro. My son likes the name though, obviously. I am probably the only one who calls him Leroy.

I guess I will tell you about Leroy's car now. He worked on that car for years. He was not terribly mechanically inclined and neither was I. But I taught him what I could from what I had learned working with cars. I only worked another year after Leroy was born in the garage. As I said, I really was not good at the work. The pace was a little too demanding and Millie hated me coming home every day looking like a grease monkey and smelling of motor oil. So, it was about that time she talked to her dad. He had just opened a grocery store in town and needed stockers and bagboys. I jumped at the chance. It paid more, for one thing and I really was glad to get out of that garage. Anyway, Leroy worked on that car religiously for years. He bought books on auto body mechanics and tried to learn what he could there. He got really frustrated towards the end. All his friends had cars, cars that would run. He couldn't get his car to start. He tried everything he could think of. He read and reread the books. He went over the engine and could not find the problem. He told me when he left for the military to just let the heap rust, it wasn't any good anyway. But I could tell by the look in his eyes he didn't want me to do that. He wanted me to fix it. So then I took it on, as a hobby. I found the problem, fixed it, got the car painted and left it in the garage for the day Leroy would come back and claim it.

So, back to Millie and I. We moved into our apartment days after I started the job at the grocery store. The store had plenty of room above it for a two bedroom apartment. I still live there actually. That was how we got our first place. Millie's dad died about 20 years later. He left the store to me. I was running it by that time anyway. Millie and I lived our lives above that store. We used to let Leroy ride his tricycle in the store, as long as he didn't knock anything over.

(Tony stopped reading and smiled trying to imagine 'Little Leroy' on his tricycle. Then he continued reading.)

Leroy was always into something. He got in trouble with the law regularly. He and his friends were always causing trouble, spray painting barns, cow-tipping. They even spray painted the word 'MOO' on one of Alfred Smith's holsteins, in bright red paint. Alfred never found out who did it, and it was probably a good thing. It took Alfred a month to get over it and a month for the paint to finally wear off after repeated washings.

Then Leroy decided it was time to grow up. He was going to go into the military, be a Marine. I never told him, but I never thought he would make it. Not because he couldn't handle it, but because of his size. He was always so skinny. When he left here, the day he joined. His uniform looked like it was weighing him down. He just looked so small in it. He did well though. He excelled. He was a model solider. He surprised me when he left the military, going into law enforcement. I didn't know what career would have suited him. But I would never have dreamed that.

That brings us up, pretty much, to today. My son has the team with the highest solve rate at NCIS. I have the opportunity to meet the people he works with. The people he holds dear and I meet an Israeli bombshell, a computer genius, a gothic mad scientist and a green-eyed Italian 'kid' who I somehow feel like I 'should' have known all my life.

I had no idea you had paid for that trip, Tony. Not until Leroy and I were in the car headed home to Stillwater. I just assumed Leroy had decided to take me after all those years. I didn't know what had gotten into him. But I was so glad he did it. I had not been on a plane since my years in service. I had forgotten how beautiful the world is from up there. The clouds looked so close I could reach out and touch them. It was kind of scary though. Looking out at times and seeing nothing but ocean.

Leroy and I took a helicopter ride over one of the live volcanoes. We went scuba diving near one of the largest coral reefs on the island. I thought I had forgotten how to swim, it had been so long. Leroy and I had time together, Tony. We didn't talk much. Neither one of us is much into that, but we SPENT time together. I never see him much, so that was great. We were comfortable together. We haven't been that way in years. Since he left to join the Marines, things were strained. He sent cards and letters occasionally and an occasional phone call. But that was it and it was always things like "I'm safe." "I'm fine, don't worry." nothing more, nothing deeper. I only saw him once, before his recent visits, since he joined up. That was when Shannon and Kelly died and I would not have seen him then if Shannon hadn't been from here too and still had family here.

I know Leroy still blames himself for Shannon's and Kelly's deaths. I think that may be the whole reason he hadn't been back to here. Shannon's family is still here. He wouldn't have the constant living reminder of what he's lost. You can shut out memories. Living people, well, that is another matter. I think he feels too like he has robbed me of something. That he has robbed me of my grandchild. And it is true, Kelly is gone. But that is not his fault.

What I told you about Leroy in this letter is part of my thank you to you. I know he would never tell you this stuff. I know you really want to know about his past. I would have told you all you wanted to know when you visited, which is why Leroy limited you to one question. I don't know what it is about you, Tony. But I liked you the first time I met you. I didn't even like Millie the first time I met her.

Like I said, there is something about you. It draws people to you and they either think you are a huge pain-in-the-ass or they look deeper and see you for who you are. I am glad you gave me that opportunity. Leroy gets his skills of perception from me, by the way. He was always good at reading people. When I met you and I saw the interaction between you two. I could tell that he thinks he's found the son he's always wanted. Leroy never talked about having a son, and he loved Kelly dearly. But I think all men want a son, at least one male child, if for no other reason than to pass on the family name.

(Tony paused at this point, a little surprised at Jackson's statement. Could it be true?)

My son cares a great deal for you. He talks about you a lot and I ask about you a lot. I cannot express enough to you in words what that trip meant to me. It would take pages and pages to tell you everything we did. But there is one thing I think you should know about. It really was the main reason I went. I took Millie with me. I spread her ashes over the sand and put some into that crystal clear blue water. She will always be in Hawaii. That was something she had always wanted to do. She was the one who found those pictures in magazines. She was the one who put them up on the wall. She used to talk about seeing the live volcanoes, swimming in the clear blue water, watching the sunset from that part of the world. I feel like I fulfilled my promise to her, Tony. After all these years, I felt like she did get to do all those things she wanted to do. That may seem strange to you Tony, but when you're married to someone as long as we were and have as great a relationship as we did, you get to know your partner very well. It is almost like telepathy. I knew how she would think and react to things and vice versa. So, when the other person dies, it is not like they're really gone. They are just 'absent' for a little while.

That vacation was a life-long dream for both of us. We never imagined it would ever happen and after Millie became ill she knew it wouldn't for her. But she told me to go and to enjoy. Enjoy it enough for both of us, and I did Tony. I truly did. I thank you for that. I felt close to Millie, like she was right there beside me. It was really, really nice.

I know to you, you just saw a few pictures on a wall and thought you would send an old man and his son on a nice vacation. But it was so much more than that to me, Tony, so much more. You are a kind and gentle soul, and I appreciate your generosity. (I don't think I can say that enough.)

I hope I am not out of line when I say this. (I know that your relationship with your father was not good. I don't know the particulars and I hope you don't think Leroy betrayed your confidence.) But your father is an idiot. He is an arrogant, selfish bastard. I am not sure how you overcame such a childhood. But I am so glad you did. I am really glad I got the opportunity to get to know you a little. (You are welcome at my place anytime, by the way.) Again, please don't think that Leroy betrayed a confidence. I ask about you a lot when I talk to Leroy. He told me about you and your dad's latest conversation. Leroy told me about his conversation with your father. He said that your dad didn't really get what he did to you as a child. He said it was that, or he just didn't care. Leroy said he wasn't sure which it was.

At any rate, despite him, he raised a great son who turned into a kind, generous young man.

Thank you again,

Jackson Gibbs

Tony leaned back on the couch and smiled. He thought he might take Jackson up on his offer.

The End


	4. Grandpa Gibbs

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is written in response to "Family Ties." Actually to the last sentence in that story inspired this story as the last sentence in "It's all Relative" inspired "Family Ties."

GRANDPA GIBBS

Tony hoped like hell they would not catch a late case that would have them working over the weekend. He had already bought his plane ticket and it was non-refundable. He checked his watch again. The time seemed to inch by and he had checked his watch, he knew, about every minute since 4:45 p.m. He HAD to be out of the office at 5 p.m. if he had any hope of catching his flight.

_'Two minutes to go, Thank God._' Tony thought. He tried to act busy, fiddling with papers he had purposely left lying on his desk. Gibbs thought you should work up to the very last minute and Tony could remember catching the 'hairy eyeball' more than once for DARING to pack up early. But he was packed up, technically. He was typing. (It was a blank Word document screen he had opened for the sole purpose of looking busy.) The papers were also a smoke screen. (All he had to do was shove them all back in the folder they belonged in anyway and his desk would be clean.) That was another pet-peeve Gibbs had. He HATED to see a messy desk at the end of the day. After years of working with Gibbs, he had only had to be taught that lesson once. Tony had come into work the next morning after the 'offense' to find a mound of loose papers on his desk. It had taken him hours to re-file all the pages. (Gibbs had intentionally 'dropped' the folders, spilling their contents all over Tony's desk.)

_'Yes, 5 p.m. No new cases. I. Am. Out. Of. Here.'_ Tony thought as he grabbed his backpack off the floor and his jacket off the back of his chair.

"Tony." Gibbs called just as Tony hit the button for the elevator.

_'Damn, damn, damn.'_ Tony thought. '_What now?'_ "I gotta go Boss, no time to talk. Big weekend. See you Monday, Bye." Tony said rapidly, stringing all the words together.

"What?" Gibbs said, standing looking dumbfounded at the elevator as the door slid closed.

"With Anthony, Jethro…" Ducky said, coming up behind Gibbs. "…it's hard to tell. Could I have a moment of your time? I require your assistance in Autopsy."

Gibbs nodded, absent-mindedly, still puzzled by his agent's behavior. He followed the M.E. down to Autopsy.

Gibbs could tell that Tony was anxious to leave for the day. He had noticed Tony started looked at his watch the closer it got to 5 p.m. He also knew Tony was trying to make himself look busy. Gibbs couldn't help but smile to himself. He remembered the lesson's he had taught the green NCIS agent about watching the clock as the workday ended. Lucky of Tony, and for Gibbs, Tony had been a fast learner. But where the hell was Tony going in such a hurry? Gibbs wondered as he and Ducky entered Autopsy.

Tony made his plane, but just barely. He was nearly breathless when he finally sat down in his seat and buckled his seat belt. He was glad to have a seat in first class. It is always nice to be 'bumped up' for free. He put his headphones on and tried to concentrate on the movie. But he couldn't turn his mind off long enough to enjoy it. He hoped he was not making a mistake. The letter had told him he could visit anytime, but had Jackson really meant it? Maybe he should have given Jackson some notice. Then Tony remembered, he didn't have Jack's phone. Jack had not included it in the letter and Tony was definitely not going to ask Gibbs for it. Also, Tony was not that sure he could remember how to get to Stillwater.

Abby had been their navigator last time. She was a great navigator, despite the fact she had punched him in the arm, hard, each time she saw a punch-buggy. He had tried to find a map. He had wanted the one Abby had used that day. He would have asked her about it, but he knew she could or would not keep a secret from Gibbs and he had really wanted this trip to be…uncomplicated.

Stillwater had not been as hard to find as he thought it would be. He asked the guy at the Alamo desk where he had rented his car, after the plane touched down in Philly. The guy had drawn him a rough map and had told him where to stop along the way to get better directions. He had done as he was told. It was a gas station he was supposed to stop at and he needed gas anyway. (Alamo had not filled up his car as he had been promised.)

Tony pulled up in front of Jack's store just as the sun was going down. He was unsure which door to go to, the front door of the store. The store looked, to him, like it was closed. Or should he go around to the back of the building and see if there was an exterior entrance to the apartment upstairs. Tony decided to go around to the back of the building. He found a set of stairs and climbed. He knocked at the door at the top of the landing.

Jackson Gibbs was just settling down to read for an hour or so before bed when he heard a knock at his door. He never got knocks at his door in the back. People always rang the bell downstairs and then a bell rang inside the apartment. All the townies knew that, so who was this?

Jack put his book down and got up slowly. He opened his door and grinned widely when he saw his visitor. "Hello, Anthony." He let Tony in.

"Jack, I hope it's OK I came." Tony said, taking in the older bachelor feel of the apartment.

"Anthony, I wouldn't have put it in my letter if I hadn't meant it." Jackson replied.

Tony wagged his finger at Jack. "I see where the boss gets his directness."

"You plan on just chatting for a little while and then heading back to D.C.?" Jack asked, noticing Tony had no luggage.

Tony thumbed towards the road. "In the car…just in case…" Tony explained.

"Well…" Jackson said, grabbing the keys to the store. "…go get your things. You can come back in and upstairs through the store." Jack said as he opened the door to the store and led the way downstairs.

Tony smiled as he followed Jack down. "You two really are a lot alike."

"Don't tell Leroy that, he spent the better part of his teens and early twenties, trying to be 'nothing like the old man.'" Jackson unlocked the door to the store from the inside and let Tony out onto the sidewalk. Tony quickly unlocked his trunk, grabbed the one bag he had brought and come back inside. Jack locked the door again and Tony followed him back upstairs.

"You can use the back bedroom." Jackson said as he led Tony to the small bedroom right across from the master. "It was Leroy's, of course." Jack said when he saw Tony step into the room and go to Leroy's shelf of trophies. The shelf held 10 trophies. There were 3 basketball trophies, five football trophies and 2 for baseball.

"I never realized Gibbs was such an athlete." Tony said, reading the inscription on each trophy.

"He was really good. He could have gone pro. But, as I'm sure you know, he was injured in the corps…. He was heart-broken, Tony. He was angry. He was hurt. He was mad at the world. The military was now closed to him and it had caused him to have to let go of his dream of going 'pro.' He never told me, but I think he had seriously considered a life in the military, too. I don't know which he would have chosen to pursue if he had not injured his leg. But he soon realized he was good at something else. He decided since he could not be a marine. He could, at least, help them. I really don't know all the details about how he got his job at NCIS."

"He was that good…really?" Tony said, stunned. He put his bag on the bed and he and Jack left the room. "Why do you still have the trophies?"

"He said they were bad reminders. Reminders of a past he would rather forget." Jack said as he showed Tony his bedroom, across the hall. Jackson then showed Tony the kitchen and dining room which really formed one big room with the living room.

"Anthony," Jackson said, taking a seat in his favorite chair. He gestured towards the couch and Tony sat down. "…I really can't thank you enough. I hope you enjoyed the pictures I sent. The islands were beautiful. I could have probably taken another thousand pictures and still not gotten everything."

Tony nodded. The pictures had been amazing. The islands were beautiful and Jack had done a good job capturing it. "The pictures were great Jack. I'm planning a trip next year, actually. I am so glad I could do that for you and for…I can't call him Jethro. But it seems strange calling him Gibbs to you." Tony smiled. "I know you disagreed with him having us call him Boss."

Jackson laughed. "He's nobody's boss. He's just this kid. I remember him as this scrawny kid with an attitude twice as big as he was. He had to have that attitude though. He was just so small. The bigger kids tried to take advantage of him. His big mouth got him into as much trouble as it got him out of, if I remember correctly."

Tony shook his head. "He's always seemed larger-than-life to me."

"He has that effect on people." Jack stated.

Tony just nodded.

"You hungry?" Jack asked.

"I kinda am." Tony said, rubbing his stomach. "I don't suppose you have a pizza joint in this little town."

Jack nodded. "Actually we do, some of the best pizza in the state, so we've been told."

"They deliver?" Tony asked, hoping against hope.

Jackson nodded as he got up. He went to the phone and placed the call. Fifteen minutes later they were enjoying what Tony would have to agree was some of the best pizza HE had ever eaten.

"You and the bo…Gi…Jeth…damn."

"You can call him, Leroy, Tony." Jack said, understanding Tony's dilemma.

"Thank you,…Leroy. Do you and Leroy ever do this?"

"What, sit and talk? Never. He was never a talker. He got that from his mother. It was like pulling teeth to get her to tell me things. She didn't even tell me she was taking cancer treatments. She just took to wearing scarf on her head. I questioned her about it a few times, but never got a satisfactory answer. So I started finding hair on the sink and in the bathtub. I mean lots of hair. So I asked her about it. She said it was just something she was going through. Then I saw her with the scarf off. I mean completely off. She had to fess up then. She was almost completely bald. She said she didn't want me to worry. She said she had not been sick because the chemo level was not that high. She said, though that that would change soon. They would be increasing her dosage amount and frequency of treatment."

"That had to be hard on Gi..Leroy." Tony said, shaking his head.

"It was, very hard." Jackson said. "But he handled it like he handles everything. He got angry and refused to talk."

"He was here for the funeral though?" Tony asked, not remembering Gibbs taking anytime off. That would have been around the time Tony first joined NCIS.

Jackson shook his head. "Leroy has never been one for funerals. He was angry at me though, was the main reason. He thought if I had known earlier maybe Millie could have gotten more aggressive treatment early on. I could have convinced her to change doctors to go for a higher dose of chemotherapy. I am not sure. I just know he blamed me."

"Would it have mattered…" Tony asked. "…if you had done all those things?"

Jackson shook his head. "I don't think so, Tony. The form of cancer was rare and it was basically inoperable. The only choice WAS to bombard it with chemo."

"It's hard to lose your mom…" Tony stated. "…at any age."

"Your mom…?" Jack started, unsure he should even ask the question.

"She died when I was 10 years old. She was drinking. Actually her and dad had been drinking. They were fighting over me, which was usually the case. But this time Mom went out got in her car and drive it into a tree. She died instantly." Tony paused. "My dad blamed me. He never SAID so. But I know he did. He sent me off to military school a couple years later. He had decided by then he was going to be an international playboy. You can't do that with a kid in tow."

"I'm sorry."

Tony nodded. "You were right, everything you said in your letter about him was accurate. Bastard was just the tip of the iceberg. But I have come to terms with some things. I realize I can't change him. I realize I will never be the son he wants me to be. I have had to do it to get on with my life."

"Does he realize what he's lost?" Jack asked sincerely.

Tony smiled. "I guess Gi..Leroy didn't tell you about that part of our conversation. Dad come into town to see me. It's been a few weeks now. I have no idea why he came, he never told me. But Gib...Leroy told me HE spoke to my dad. Said he thought it was about time my dad got to know me."

Jackson nodded. "That all sounds good."

Tony agreed. "Yes, it does...but it is too late. I told my dad so. I told him he had 40 years. Plenty of time, but he wasn't interested. Now, I'm the one who isn't interested."

"I'm sorry, Tony." Jackson said reaching over and patting Tony's leg. "I can't imagine ever having felt that way about my dad. I can't imagine Leroy ever feeling that way about me."

"It's not a good place to be, Jack." Tony agreed. Tony wiped his hands and stood up. "Do you mind if I go ahead and turn in for the night? I am a lot more tired than I thought."

Jack nodded. "Go ahead. I always stay up and read for a few hours. I'll see you in the morning."

"What time to you get up?" Tony turned around and asked as he headed to the bedroom.

"Sleep as long as you want, Anthony. I get up at 6:30 am. I open the store promptly at 7:30 a.m., just come down whenever you're ready. I always cook and eat my breakfast downstairs."

Tony nodded, rubbed his hand over his face and disappeared into Leroy's old room.

When Tony next opened his eyes, sunshine was streaming in through the only window in Gibbs' old room. Tony got up out of bed stretched and headed off to the bathroom to shower and shave. He ended up downstairs around 8 a.m. He felt like he had overslept. He was usually up by 6 a.m. to run or to get to work early, which had become his habit. He had dressed in a pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt. He checked his hair in the mirror at the top of the stairs before heading down to join Jackson.

Jackson was sitting at the only table in the store in the back. He had two cups of hot coffee on the table and was reading a section of the paper.

"How did you…?" Tony inquired.

"I heard coming down the stairs." Jackson put down his paper and stood up. He moved to the small kitchenette in the back. Tony had not noticed it the other time he was here. "You want eggs and bacon, some toast?" Jackson asked.

"Sounds great, Jack." Tony said, wrapping his hands around the coffee mug and taking a long sip of the delicious coffee. "You really know how to make a cup of coffee."

Jack smiled as he turned around from cooking his eggs and bacon. "What brings you here Tony? Really?"

Tony sighed and put down his coffee. "I guess…after my talk with my dad. I…I just wanted to see what a real father/son relationship looked like."

"And you picked Leroy and I…honestly, Tony. We may not be the best choice." Jackson conceded.

"I didn't say a perfect relationship. I said a REAL relationship. Because…as much as he tried to hide it, Leroy loves you and I know you love him."

Jack nodded. He plated his and Tony's eggs, bacon and toast. He sat Tony's plate down in front of him before he sat his own plate down and took his seat. They ate in silence for a few moments. It felt comfortable.

"I just…" Tony said, continuing his thought. "…I always felt like I wasn't wanted, like I had been born by mistake. My mom forgot the birth control one time or something. They both, my mom and dad, acted like it was such a burden to take care of me. But they really didn't look after me, Jack. It was the servants who took care of me. They made sure I ate. They made sure I did my homework. They put me to bed and woke me up in the morning for school. My mom and dad come into my bedroom every once in a while at night to tuck me in when I was little. When I got older I may see them around the house. I never got any TIME with either of them. After Mom died my father, I think, he forgot I was alive. He spent his days in meetings and his nights getting drunk in his den. I never saw him."

Jack shook his head in sympathy, but didn't speak, sensing Tony wanted to continue.

"Dad blamed me for mom's death. I WAS the one they were arguing about, after all." Tony explained.

"You were hardly responsible, Tony. You were…what? Ten years old." Jackson said.

Tony shrugged. "I think he still blames me. He never wanted me, I don't think. So, it was really easy to blame me."

"That doesn't explain it, Tony. It is a weak, sad, pathetic man who blames a 10 year-old boy for anything like that!" Jackson insisted.

Tony nodded he had finished his breakfast and was now sipping his coffee.

"Have you spoken to him since you talked to him in the hotel lobby?"

Tony shook his head. "He's called a few times. I don't pick up. I don't listen to the voicemail. I don't care what he wants to tell me. Why he first came to see me in the first place."

"Maybe he called to apologize."

Tony shrugged again. "Maybe he did. Maybe he is truly sorry for the way he treated me as a child. Maybe he is sorry for leaving me alone in a hotel room for 3 days at the age of 12. Maybe he finally realizes what that did to me. I don't know. Maybe he plans on apologizing for every wrong he has ever done me since the day I was born. The problem is…" Tony said laughing, but without humor. "…the problem is I don't give a tinker's dam. He always said I would never amount to anything. He said I was too 'weak' to be his son." Tony sighed. "I have carried those words with me my whole life."

"It's time to let go." Jackson said reaching across the table and patting Tony's arm. "He is not right about you. Ask anybody who knows you well." Jackson laughed. "Hell, ask me. I don't know you that well and I can see it."

Tony smiled and nodded. "Thank you." Tony said, looking around the store. "So, what is a typical Saturday like around here."

"Well…" Jack said putting the paper down and looking at Tony. "…I usually help old lady Har…I mean Ms. Harper with her groceries. That takes about an hour. I have to walk with her around the store and she tells me about her week. Well, she gossips for an hour than I carry her groceries out to her car."

Tony smiled. "Old Lady Harper?"

"She is 100 years old if she's a day and she lives alone. So she loves to talk when she has an audience." Jack explained.

"Usually the older ladies come in the morning. Afternoons, usually the kids come in and buy beer for whatever party they're going to tonight. Evenings usually involve a poker game or two."

"High stakes?" Tony asked.

"Not high by D.C. standards. But high around here for a bunch of old men."

About an hour later Ms. Harper showed up. Jack stood up as he watched her walk in the front door. "She will love you." Jack stated. "Also, don't turn your back on her." Jack warned Tony as he followed Jack to the front door.

"Jack, good morning." Ms Harper said greeting Jack.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed Tony. "Didn't know you had hired help." She smiled at Tony. "What is your name, Sweetheart?"

Tony extended his hand. "Anthony."

"Nice to meet you, Anthony." Ms. Harper extended her hand and they shook. "You can call me Helen."

"Helen." Jack smiled at the interaction. "Tony is just visiting. He is here for the weekend. He works with Leroy in D.C."

Helen nodded. "Didn't know they grew 'em so handsome in D.C." She commented taking in his height and his green eyes.

Tony smiled. "Thank you, ma'am."

"Helen."

"Remember what I said. Don't turn your back on her." Jack reminded him, whispering in his ear.

An hour later Helen had finished her shopping and Tony had loaded her groceries into her trunk. Tony came back in the store and headed straight back to where Jack was sitting sipping more coffee.

"She told me about everybody in this town." Tony said, pulling out a chair and sitting down carefully.

Jack smiled, understanding why he was being so careful.

"She pinched me on my ass, twice. It hurt. How the hell did she pinch THAT hard? She said she has arthritis." Tony replied. "I think I have a bruise."

Jackson couldn't help but laugh out loud at that. "I warned you. And she does have arthritis. It's just in her other hand." He smiled as Tony tried to find a comfortable position.

Tony made a face as he realized he had been duped by Jack.

"At least I got a rest this week." Jack replied.

Tony gave him a surprised look before he too burst out laughing.

"Tony, I 'm sorry if I upset you by asking about your dad last night. I appreciate you telling me what you did. I know it could not have been easy for you to live through that." Jackson stated.

"Do you think that is why I went to bed then?" Tony asked. He then shook his head. "I really was tired. We had had a long day yesterday." Tony explained. "I don't mind talking to you, or to Gi…Leroy about him." Tony smiled. "It's almost like I'm just talking about someone I met on the street. It's like he's just a stranger now. I don't know if that's good or bad, but that's how it is."

"I don't know, Tony. I just hate that you had to endure a childhood like that. But I am really glad you overcome it." Jackson said.

Tony smiled. "I had a lot of good friends, growing up. Military school actually helped with that. It helped with me making some great friends. I got to see how dads are supposed to treat their sons. I keep in touch with a lot of those guys today."

Jack said as he got up off his chair. He grabbed a broom and began to sweep. "I always sweep the store at least twice a day. Not really because it needs it. I just need something to keep these old hands busy."

Tony took another broom from the closet where Jackson had gotten the first. He went to the other side of the store and started to sweep the floor also. Then he helped Jackson carry in boxes of cans and crates of milk and eggs. He also helped Jackson stock shelves and clean out his freezers. Jackson thought he should take advantage of the extra help while he had it. Tony surprised him by being willing to get dirty. He did all Jackson asked him to do. Even getting over into the biggest freezer Jackson had so that he could get the whole interior clean."

"Forgive me for saying this, Tony." Jackson said. "But I never pictured you doing any kind of manual labor."

Tony nodded. "I get that a lot. Rich kids with servants never have to lift a finger. But I liked helping the cook out in the kitchen. I helped the gardener. I helped the housekeeper. I liked doing that stuff. Well, not really doing the stuff. I liked helping out. I knew how hard the servants worked. Dad treated them horribly, but he paid them well, so they put up with it. It helped that they really liked me. I liked them all too. They taught me a lot. Our cook was Italian so I learned to make some great dishes. I know a lot about horticulture and I know enough about housekeeping to know I would NEVER EVER want a career cleaning up after other people." Tony paused. "I am sure Leroy has mentioned my penchant for wearing nice, expensive clothes to work. He doesn't understand it. I like nice clothes. I always have. I always thought everyone should have at least one really nice, expensive suit. My grandfather, my dad's father, had several. But he never wore them. When he died, he passed them on to me. Several of them still had the tags on them. I don't have a place, like an office, to wear those clothes, so I wear them to work. It's a shame to let them go to waste in a closet." Tony explained. "It's like my grandfather let his life go to waste waiting to wear those clothes to events that never happened. I was just determined not to have all these expensive, nice clothes in the closet with the tags still on them when I die."

Jackson nodded and sipped his coffee. That explained the nice, expensive pants and shirt Tony had on when he first visited Stillwater. Jack put down his coffee. "I have been thinking about what you said. I think I finally understand. You said you wanted to see a real relationship. But you really want to know what it takes to be a father. Why some men can be great at it and other men are not." Jackson sighed. "I can't tell you why that is, Tony. I wish I could. It would seem that since all men, for the most part, have the capabilities to be fathers that they would be good at it. But the truth is that there are men who should never be fathers and there are some who are would be great fathers who never have the chance." Jack paused. "I don't mean to be spouting clichés at you, but it's not an easy question to answer."

Tony nodded but said nothing, encouraging Jack to continue.

"I just know that there are some kids who grow up in the best circumstances and turn bad. There are some kids who grow up in the worst circumstances and manage to overcome what they went through as children." Jackson took another sip of his coffee. "I don't know what your childhood was like, but I believe you overcome a lot and you are who you are in spite of it, not because of it."

"You give me WAY too much credit, Jack." Tony replied.

"You don't give yourself enough." Jack said as he sipped more coffee. "You don't even realize how bad a person you could have turned into."

"Actually, I do. I dealt with them on a daily basis in Baltimore and Peoria." Tony said, finally finding a comfortable position now that his ass was no longer hurting.

Jack nodded. "I forgot about Baltimore and Peoria."

"Exactly how much DID Gi…Leroy tell you about me?" Tony asked.

"Maybe more than you wanted, Tony. Leroy sometimes talks things over with me over the phone. We have had several conversations about you."

Tony nodded. "I'm his 'problem child.'"

Jackson nodded. "You're the son he always wanted."

"He told you that?" Tony asked.

"No…" Jack conceded. "…but he never talks about Abby, Tim, Ducky or Ziva the way he talks, worries about you."

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs is not a worrier, a head-slapper, but not a worrier." Tony declared.

Jack shook his head, lost in memory. "He worried about Kelly. Her first day of school, he followed her to school. He drove behind the bus. He looked in the windows of her class. He watched her in the cafeteria. He watched her on the playground. Then when she got home, he acted like he had been at work all day." Jackson laughed.

"What?" Tony asked, puzzled.

"Kelly caught him. She saw him look in her windows and when she was playing on the playground." Jackson said. "She crawled up in his lap that evening and she told him that she would be fine. That she was a big girl now and that he needed to go to work so he wouldn't get fired."

"Kelly told him all that?" Tony asked, stunned.

Jack nodded. "Leroy was so proud of her. He saw then that she WAS a big girl and that she would be fine. He went to work the next day and every day after that." Jack paused. "He is just as proud of you, you know. He told me about the case that…The first case you caught after he left for Mexico. He was really proud of how you handled that, even letting the guy fly off to parts unknown. He said you were beating yourself up over it. But he said you did all you could to correct it."

"I appreciate him saying that, though I didn't know for sure if he knew I let the guy go. Now I know he did."

Jackson nodded. "He said he would have done the same thing."

About 7 p.m. a few of Jackson's neighbors showed up. There were 3 old man and a woman by the name of Beatrice with the mouth of a sailor who looked as if she had been around when the Pilgrims first landed on Plymouth Rock. The men, George, Howard, and Pete, sat down at the table at the back of the store and Tony joined them as Jack and Beatrice got the beers and snacks. They joined the rest moments later.

"Know how to play poker, Tony?" Beatrice asked as she dealt the cards.

Tony smiled and nodded. "I used to play with the cops at my precinct in Baltimore, and I have a great poker face."

"You have a great face, period, Darlin'." Beatrice said.

"Oh, shut up old woman, you're old enough to be his great-grandmother." Pete said, taking his cards, one at a time and rearranging them.

"How about I take my great-granny boot and stick it up your ass, you old fart!" Beatrice replied, not looking up at Pete as she sorted her cards.

That exchange brought a chuckle from the whole table. And with that, the game began. Tony played about 4 rounds, but after losing all his money to George, who he didn't know, used to be a card shark in Vegas. Tony decided to call it a night and head upstairs.

Tony was sitting on Gibbs' bed reading when Jackson came in an hour later with an envelope in his hand. Jack threw it on the bed. Tony looked at where it landed. He saw dollar bills coming out of the open flap.

"What's this?" Tony asked, picking up the envelope.

"Your money." Jack said as Tony did a quick count. Indeed all $300 was there.

"Jack, you didn't have to… You didn't…." Tony began.

Jack shook his head. "George plays for fun. He still loves the game. He usually throws the game. But I guess, since you're new…new to our little circle. He wanted to see if he still had it."

"Thanks, Jack." Tony said, putting the money in his duffle bag. "I really had a good time today…" Tony paused. "…despite Helen Harper."

Jack nodded. "Helen is harmless, and she loves Italian men. She was married to one for 50 years before he died and she went back to her maiden name. She will be talking about you for months. You probably made her year."

Tony nodded. "Thanks again, for the weekend, for everything. Helen is quite a woman, and so is Beatrice. I really like them both. I…I thank you for welcoming me into your home, your life for the weekend. I…my plane leaves at 2 p.m. tomorrow. I will probably have to leave here around 11 a.m. to make sure I make it through baggage check in plenty of time."

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Jack asked. He sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Partly, I realized I was right about my dad. But I was wrong about your son."

Jackson was intrigued. "How so?"

"I can't be anything more or anything different to my dad than I already am. He has made his choices regarding me. I have made my choices regarding him. But Leroy, I knew he cared for me. I just had no idea how much. I was wrong to think I didn't matter to him. I was wrong to think I wasn't worth his caring. You, these people here, have been so kind to me. You don't even know me. The fact Leroy trusted me was enough for you. You have no idea what that means to me, Jack."

"It's probably about the same as it meant to an old man to have a dream vacation with his son." Jack replied. He stood up and went to the door. He turned around. "I'll see you in the morning. I'll fix you a huge going-away breakfast."

Tony nodded. He read for another hour before going to bed. He then woke up early the next morning. He showered and shaved as quietly and quickly as he could. He then packed and carried his bag down with him as he went.

By the time Jack made it down stairs the wonderful aroma of coffee and bacon filled the store and the upstairs apartment. Jack came down to a feast of bacon, sausage, eggs, and pancakes.

"Tony, I…."

"My 'thank you' for the weekend." Tony said as he poured fresh coffee into a mug and sat it down in front of Jack.

Jack nodded as he sat down and filled his plate. They ate in a comfortable silence.

Tony finally spoke, breaking the silence. "I have to ask you something."

"What is it, Tony?"

"You're gonna think I 'm crazy, forget it." Tony said, shaking his head. He went back to sipping his coffee.

"You never know until you ask." Jackson said, giving Tony his full attention.

Tony swallowed hard. "Can I call you Grandpa?"

A huge grin broke over Jackson Gibbs entire face. "I would be honored."

To Tony the rest of the morning passed in a blur. He wasn't sure what Jackson would say, but he was thrilled he had said yes. Tony again helped Jackson out around the store. And when Beatrice came in to shop, Tony knew to protect his backside. He managed to come away from that encounter unharmed.

"Leroy said you were a fast learner." Jackson commented.

"I have to be. He has a particular manner of getting his point across to me." Tony said, rubbing the back of his head thinking about all the head-slaps.

"That is a form of child-abuse, you know." Jackson said, grinning as he watched Tony rubbing his head.

"Yeah, you can take Leroy to court on that. I'm not." Tony replied. "And if I call him Leroy to his face he will head-slap me into the middle of next week."

In no time it was time for Tony to leave. He picked up his bag and headed to the car. He put his bag in the trunk and turned to thank Jackson. Jackson held out his hand and then pulled him into a hug. Tony found himself smiling and hugging Jackson back.

"My son bullies you, you call on Grandpa Gibbs."

Tony nodded. He was too afraid to speak, afraid Jackson would hear the emotion.

Jackson stepped back and clapped Tony on the shoulder. "You come back anytime. You're family now. You don't need an invitation."

Tony nodded, still unable to speak. He got in the car started it and made a u-turn. He then remembered the main question he had wanted an answer to. He stopped in the middle of the street.

Jackson stood on the sidewalk waving and was a little puzzled by Tony's action.

Tony rolled down his car window. "Jackson, the rules. Who taught him the rules?"

"That was Shannon. The rules were her idea." Jackson said. He waved as Tony nodded and rolled up the window. Soon he was on his way to Philly.

THE END


	5. Daddy Squared

DADDY SQUARED

Written as a follow-up to 'Grandpa Gibbs.' Jethro and Senior square off over Tony when he is injured. Tony and Jackson tell Jethro about Tony's visit to Stillwater, PA., along with other shocks and surprises. Jimmy Palmer acts a little out of character, but it works well for the story and gives him a little character development. I, as always, apologize for my severe lack of medical knowledge. I may have injured people doing what is physically impossible with said injuries. I think this may be the end of this series. As much as I have enjoyed writing it, I think I've done all I can do. I refer to Robert Wagner in the show as the actor, not his show character, later in the story. I also refer to Brad Pitt, because, well, he's Brad Pitt. I make reference to Matthew McConaughey because I read somewhere he and Michael Weatherly are neighbors.

I also would like to think all those who are reading this for a second time. I appreciate you taking the time to comment again. I cannot, of course, forget the first timers to this story. I thank you too for all your comments and encouragement. ENJOY!

"Nice weekend, Tony?" Gibbs asked as Tony put his backpack on the floor, sat down at his desk and powered up his computer.

"Yeah…" Tony replied. "…it was really nice." Tony had really had a good time. He realized. He had arrived back home in D.C. around 8 p.m. Sunday night. He had washed his clothes and cleaned his apartment. He had not gotten into bed until after midnight. He had still gotten up at 6 a.m. to run. But he didn't feel tired in the least.

Gibbs nodded. He had his suspicions. He knew Tony as hiding something. He just was not sure what. He also knew with Tony, it was never good to underestimate what Tony was hiding. Gibbs knew it could be detrimental to Tony, Gibbs or to his team. Gibbs knew for a fact Tony had been out of town during the weekend. Gibbs had called his land line. He had left messages on Tony's cell phone. He had been by Tony's apartment. Well, he had entered Tony's apartment, uninvited. He noticed clothes and toiletries were missing. Usually Tony's excursions got him injured. They, at least, made him look like he had been run through the mill. Tony, however, didn't look injured. In fact, he looked well rested and happy. Gibbs, however, was still concerned. Tony always let him know if he was going to be out of town, for any length of time. Gibbs acted like it irritated him, Tony checking in like that. But Gibbs really appreciated it. He was glad Tony confided in him like that, not just because it meant he could find his SFA if he needed him. It meant Tony trusted him with part of his life.

But Tony was obviously out of town this weekend. What did it mean? Did he not trust Gibbs anymore? Gibbs wasn't sure what to think. He tried to remember something, anything he had done to Tony, anything at all. He could come up with nothing. Gibbs was still thinking about it when Tim and Ziva arrived. He had been too preoccupied to even hear their greetings.

Gibbs phone ringing disturbed his thoughts. He snatched it up on the second ring. He listened for a moment and then hung up. "Gear up!" Gibbs said, grabbing his gun and badge. He watched Tony carefully, the events of the weekend still on his mind.

"Where to, Boss?" Tony asked, grabbing his gun, badge and backpack.

"Norfolk suburb." Gibbs answered, tossing Tony the keys. "You drive."

"What? Why?" Tony asked, Gibb never let him drive to a crime scene. Gibbs drove faster than he did and Gibbs always wanted to arrive at a scene ASAP.

Gibbs, though, needed some time to think. He needed to figure out what had happened between the two of them. And while he usually did some of his best thinking while he drove. He didn't trust himself in D.C. traffic AND dealing with his and Tony's relationship problems.

It happened in a matter of seconds, a truck stopped short in front of Tony. He swerved to his left into another lane. He was then hit by a car coming up too fast in that lane. It crashed into Tony's side of the car and pushed the car into the back of the truck that Tony had been trying to avoid. Tim and Ziva were in the back of the car and managed to come out with only cuts and bruises. Tim woke up first and his movement caused Ziva to come around. She opened her eyes and took in the scene before her. Tony was slumped over the steering wheel, the airbag having failed to deploy. The windshield above his head was cracked and had blood on it. His head was bloody. Gibbs was sitting straight in the seat. He looked as of the back end of the truck was holding him upright. The sight pushed her into action. She pushed on the door to open it and it wouldn't budge. She then turned around in the seat as much as she could and pushed it open with her feet. She got out and Tim came out after her, his door being blocked by the debris which had fallen off the back of the truck when they were pushed into it. The truck had been hauling wood, glass, and other debris from a home demolition site. Ziva moved to the driver's side door to check on her partner. She reached through the broken window and put her hands to his neck. Tony was alive. His pulse was weak and his breathing was rapid and shallow. He had his face turned away from her, but she could see blood on his neck and in his hair and her finger tips had come away bloody.

Meanwhile, Tim was throwing boards and other debris out of the way on the other side of the car to get to Gibbs. He and the driver of the truck had almost gotten the way clear when the ambulance arrived. The EMT's made quick work with the rest of the debris as one of the EMT asked the truck driver to move his vehicle so that they could get to the passenger side door. The rescue worker reached in through the broken window in Gibbs' side of the car and felt for a pulse. Gibbs pulse was faint and he was breathing, but barely. He fell forward slightly when the truck was moved, but was held basically upright by his seat belt.

An hour later both Gibbs and Tony were on their way to the hospital. Ziva rode with Tony and Tim rode with Gibbs. During all the confusion, they had managed to call and inform Ducky and Vance of the accident and of Tony's and Gibbs' conditions.

The assessments by ER personnel concluded Tony had 6 broken ribs, and 3 cracked ones. He also had a concussion and a dislocated shoulder. Gibbs had 4 broken ribs and had reinjured his knee. He also had a slight concussion. After surgery for each, Tony and Gibbs were placed in the same room, per Dr. Mallard's request. He knew whoever woke first would go and seek out the other.

The case had been handed off when Vance heard of the accident and had ordered Tim and Ziva off for a few days. He would make a temporary assignment for both of them later, when he found out the prognosis of his two agents. Vance, too, found himself waiting and watching at Tony and Gibbs's bedsides. He took turns with Abby, Ducky, Ziva and Tim, making sure Tony and Gibbs were not left alone more than 5 minutes at a time.

Gibbs opened his eyes a full day after the accident. He was hooked up to IVs and various other tubes and machines, as was Tony. Gibbs tried to turn his head, and found it hurt, badly. He tried to move his leg and realized it had been braced. His memories began to come back and he realized there was someone in the room with him, another patient.

"Ducky." Gibbs said, weakly. He looked up at his friend, looking down at him. "Car…I remember the car...Tony driving…." He said between strained breaths. His chest, his ribs were killing him.

"Yes, Jethro… Anthony was driving…." Ducky said.

Gibbs saw the concern on Ducky's face. "They…ok?"

Ducky nodded, knowing what he was asking. "Timothy and Ziva are fine, just cuts and bruises. Anthony…."

"Tony?" Gibbs asked, getting agitated. "What happened? He OK?"

Ducky nodded at the other bed in the room. "He's your neighbor."

Gibbs, with great effort, looked over at the bed beside him. Tony's face was covered with bandages and even from where he lay Gibbs could see the black and purple bruises which stood out on Tony's chest. He looked to Ducky for answers.

"Anthony has 6 broken ribs, 3 cracked ones, a concussion, and a dislocated shoulder. He's still unconscious. The x-rays and MRIs don't show brain damage, just swelling and a hairline skull fracture." Ducky stated. "The fracture will not be a worrisome thing, if Tony wakes up soon. If he does not…."

Gibbs nodded, his concern overshadowing his earlier questions about Tony's weekend plans. He could not help staring at his SFA. He was not used to seeing Tony so still.

Abby appeared at the doorway at that moment. She had tears in her eyes and she was squeezing the life out of Bert. "I can handle either of you being hurt, but both of you, at the same time. I can't take this Gibbs." She slipped her hand into Gibbs' and squeezed it. She then turned and looked at Tony. "He is way too still. I don't like seeing him like that." Abby said, voicing Gibbs thoughts. Abby left Gibbs' side when went over to Tony's bed and laid Bert in the bed beside him. She then bent down and kissed Tony's cheek. "So you'll never be alone, Tony." Abby explained. "Bert will keep you company. He really likes you."

"Jethro, Abigail, I must get back to NCIS. I have a body in Autopsy and I want to give Mr. Palmer an opportunity to come and visit." Ducky stated. "I will call, Jethro, and check on Anthony before I go home this evening. If you need me…"

Gibbs nodded. "We're OK. I'll …take care… Tony."

Abby corrected him, from her place in the chair beside Tony's bed. "We'll take care of him."

Gibbs gave her his patented look.

"For once, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, I get to have MY way and I am staying and taking care of Tony. You need to rest. Tony is in good hands." Abby said, as she settled back in her chair.

Gibbs just looked at her.

"You can't stay mad at me. You know you can't. Don't even try." Abby stated. "You need to rest and so does Tony. He can't rest if he hears the two of us arguing."

"Not arguing. You're stubborn." Gibbs stated.

Abby got up and went to Gibbs beside. "Yes, I am. But you love me anyway." Abby bent down and kissed his cheek.

Gibbs nodded and moments later he was asleep. He had slept on and off since he'd first woken up. Gibbs had no idea how long he had been asleep when he heard noises coming from the other side of the room. It had been two days since the accident and Tony was still not awake. Gibbs opened his eyes and was shocked at the sight before him. Anthony DiNozzo, Sr. was trying to bully his way into Tony's room. A doctor and Abby were standing, blocking his entry.

"I am Anthony DiNozzo, Sr. He is Anthony DiNozzo, Jr. I am his father. Why else would he be named Jr.? He is named after me." Senior said angrily trying to push past the barrier, but Abby and the doctor held their ground.

"Let him in." Gibbs said.

Abby and the doctor turned to Gibbs. Abby was obviously surprised knowing that Gibbs was named as Tony's emergency contact and knowing Tony's relationship with Senior. The doctor relented, asking the man to produce an ID before he was finally allowed in.

Abby went back to Tony's side she slipped her hand into his and glared at Senior as he moved over to his son's side.

"What are you doing here? What do you want?" Gibbs asked between pained breaths.

"What do I want?" Anthony Senior said, getting angry. "He is my son. I heard he was hurt. I came to see him."

"How did you find out? You were…. Where were you?" Gibbs stated.

Anthony DiNozzo, Senior didn't answer immediately. He slipped his hand into his son's hand and looked down at him for a moment. "I didn't come here to argue you Agent Gibbs. I came to see my son. I was in town for a few hours and heard someone in a restaurant I was in talking about an accident involving NCIS agents. Your name came up. I did some checking…."

Gibbs didn't say anything he just stared at Senior.

"I love my son. It took me these past few weeks to realize how much." Senior stated. "When he walked out on me at the hotel, I was furious." Senior paused. "When I thought about what he had said. He was right. I didn't really think about what it would do to a 12 year-old child to leave him alone for the weekend. Him having no idea where I was or what I was doing. It was irresponsible as a parent. I need to apologize to him for that. I need to apologize to him for a lot of things." Senior looked down at Tony. "I just hope I get the chance."

"Why now? Why here?" Gibbs asked, not sure he trusted Senior's motives.

"It dawned on me when I heard about this accident, that this may be our last chance together. He may not survive this. I don't want him leaving this Earth thinking he didn't matter to me." Senior explained.

"Those are nice words, Mr. DiNozzo. But every time Tony has talked about you, it has always been in a negative context." Abby stated, holding even tighter to Tony's hand.

Senior nodded. "Unfortunately, we don't have a lot of good memories."

Gibbs nodded also, knowing for a fact that that was true. He also knew Tony would not be happy to see his father. He just hoped Tony was not able to hear them now. He didn't want what Senior said to upset him.

Senior sat with Junior the entire evening. The rest of the team came and went and Senior stayed, leaving Tony's side only long enough to use the restroom or get something to eat.

"I can almost promise you that Tony's feelings have not changed." Gibbs said.

"He talked to you?" Then Senior nodded. "Of course, he talked to you."

"This surprises you?" Gibbs asked.

"No, it irritates me." Senior explained. "I don't like strangers knowing personnel things about me."

"I'm not a stranger, not to Tony."

"He has no business talking about me to strangers." Senior repeated.

"He needed to talk to someone. He couldn't talk to you."

"I am his father…."

"Biology doesn't guarantee a connection." Gibbs explained.

"You're not a father. You don't…."

"What I am or am not is not the issue here." Gibbs said. He was getting angry but he tried to keep it out of his voice in case Tony could indeed hear them. "I don't have to be a father to know how a person should or should not be treated."

"I don't have to listen to this." Senior said, looking around the room. "You're in better shape than Junior. You don't need to be in the ICU anymore."

"I'm here as long as Tony's here." Gibbs said firmly.

"I'm here. He doesn't need you." Senior said, just as firmly.

"When he wakes up, he will ask for me. I'm going to be here for him."

"I am going to talk to talk to his doctor…."

"Talk to whomever you want to, Mr. DiNozzo, but Tony's primary doctor, Dr. Mallard, placed us together. So, as you might imagine, you will not be CONVINCING him to move me."

"As his father, I have the ability to make decisions for him."

"I am his emergency contact. You are not listed on any of his paper work." Gibbs informed Senior. He was enjoying Senior's reaction to these revelations.

"I'm his father…" Senior said.

"Yes, I know that. You have certainly said it enough." Gibbs said, inwardly relishing the moment.

"HE…" Senior said, staring at his son. "…he's mine! He's my son!" Senior started toward Gibbs.

Gibbs sat up a little straighter in his bed. "You touch me and even in this condition, I'll hurt you."

Senior stopped short. He turned and looked at his son's unconscious form.

Gibbs watched Senior. "You hurt him, and I'll kill you." Gibbs said. He was in extreme pain, but he managed to sit up on the edge of the bed.

"You threaten…."

Gibbs shook his head. "It's a promise."

Senior stood staring at Gibbs. He had no doubt the former Marine meant what he said. Senior decided he would not press his luck. Senior was saved as Jimmy Palmer stepped into the room. Dr. Mallard arrived just seconds after Jimmy.

"There's Tony's doctor." Gibbs gestured towards Ducky. Gibbs lowered himself back slowly and painfully onto the bed.

"Jethro, you should not be up in your condition." Ducky said, coming over to Jethro's beside and helping his friend lay back and get comfortable. Ducky then looked over at the other bed. "Is there a problem with Anthony?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Just Anthony Senior here, he needs to talk to you."

"What can I do for you Mr. DiNozzo?" Ducky asked, giving the man his full attention.

"You can move this man…" Senior said, speaking of Gibbs. "…out of this room."

"I'm afraid I cannot do that Mr. DiNozzo." Ducky replied.

"Why the hell not?" Senior said, getting angry.

"That would be detrimental to young Anthony's health." Ducky replied. He could see Senior was getting angry, but he was determined to stand his ground.

"Detrimental to…he is not family." Senior ranted, pointing to Gibbs. "I am his family! He needs me, not his BOSS."

"Agent Gibbs is much more to Anthony than his boss. Jethro is family. He is his surrogate father. He has taken care of Tony for almost 8 years now."

Senior was suddenly furious at the word Father. This man was NOT his father. "Taken care of him…He is a grown man. He doesn't need to be taken care of."

"No." Gibbs spoke up. "He doesn't need taken care of, but he never grew out of needing his father, his family."

"You baby him. He…." Senior started.

"I help him. I listen to him. I support him when he needs it." Gibbs explained. "Can you say that? When was the last time he came and talked to you about anything?"

"He was a child. It was a few days." Senior said. The incident when Tony was 12, springing into his mind.

"He felt abandoned. He didn't know if you were coming back. He has carried that with him for 28 years because YOU didn't think it was such a big deal." Gibbs said. The thought of a 12-year-old Tony being left alone filled him with rage every time he thought about it. "I thought you were here to apologize to him. That doesn't sound too apologetic to me."

"I'm not apologizing to you." Senior growled.

"You think he won't know you're lying." Ducky spoke up. "I would like to say because of you, but in spite of you. You have raised a smart, intuitive young man. Young Anthony reads people well. It's a part of his job he is VERY good at. He will know you're lying."

Tony moaned. He opened his eyes.

Jimmy looked down when he felt Tony's hand move in his. "Tony?"

"Hey…Jimmy." Tony said, whispering with difficulty.

This caused Gibbs, Ducky and the senior DiNozzo to look in Tony's direction.

Ducky and Senior moved quickly to Tony's bedside. Senior slipped his hands into Tony's. "Hi, Son."

"Dad?" Tony said, looking surprised and confused at the sight of his father.

"Yeah, Son, it's me." Senior said, squeezing his son's hand.

"Leave!" Tony said.

"What!" Senior asked astonished at what his son said.

"Go!" Tony strained to speak above a whisper.

"Mr. DiNozzo, you're upsetting Anthony. Please honor his wishes and leave." Ducky requested. He took Senior's arm.

Senior jerked his arm out of Ducky hand. "You are not his family! You don't tell me if I can see my son or not!"

Suddenly, Tony flat-lined. He let out a breath, he eyes slid closed. His head fell to one side as his heart stopped. The shrill sound of the heart monitor alarm filled the room. Ducky and Jimmy quickly vacated the room, dragging Senior with them, as seconds later the room filled with hospital personnel. The curtain was drawn between Tony's and Gibbs' bed as they began working to save Tony's life.

Ten minutes later the doctor in charge of Tony's care immerged from the room.

"Dr. Mallard?" He said, getting Ducky's attention.

"Dr. Simmons…" Ducky acknowledged. "…how is young Anthony?"

The doctor shook his head. "Minor setback, he is still weak. But this incident will not hamper his recovery…" He looked at Senior. "…as long as it is an isolated incident." Dr. Simmons then turned his attention back to Ducky. "I will have all of Tony's visitors check in at the nursing station, from now on. Just leave a list of names with the nurses." The doctor then turned and checked on Tony once more before he continued down the hall.

Meanwhile, Nurse Samantha, a petit 20-something is arguing with Gibbs trying to get him to stay in bed.

"I will stay in bed. I will be glad to stay in bed. You just tell me how Tony is."

"Mr. Gibbs…."

"Don't Mr. Gibbs me. I want to know what the hell is going on over there. Tell me or I will get out of this damn bed and go see for myself."

"He is resting. I don't…."

"I have no intention of upsetting him. But if I have to continue yelling because no one will tell me anything, that could, possibly, upset him." Gibbs said sarcastically.

Ducky appeared behind the curtain at the most opportune time. "I will take care of him, my dear. But if you would be so kind as to pull the curtain back. That would help greatly."

Samantha nodded and pulled back the curtain. She then went over to Tony and checked the leads to the heart monitor and checked the other various machines. She then cast a weary glance back at Gibbs before she exited the room.

Gibbs visibly relaxed when he saw Tony. Tony's eyes were closed, his heart monitor denoted a regular beat and his chest was raising and falling at a steady rhythm.

"Where is the bastard?" Gibbs asked.

"Out in the hall with Mr. Palmer." Ducky replied.

Just then Senior tried to get back into the room, this time with Palmer blocking his way.

"Dr. DiNozzo, Tony doesn't need to be upset…." Palmer started to explain.

"It's damn funny. All of you seem to think you know what is best for my son! MY SON!" Senior stormed as he advanced on Palmer.

It happened in a flash. One minute Senior is advancing on Jimmy Palmer. The next minute he was face first against the wall in the hall outside Tony's room his left arm bent up at an awkward and uncomfortable angle.

Jimmy was strong for his size. He leaned hard against Senior and spoke into Senior's ear. "You may be his father, his biological father, but I am his friend. And I can guarantee that I care more about him than you do."

"Let go of me." Senior said, struggling under Jimmy's grip.

Jimmy continued as if he had not spoken. "It disturbs me to see people die in front of me. And since you claim to care so much about Tony, it would stand to reason you would be disturbed too. But it must not, since you insist on making an ass of yourself and disturbing him."

"Let me go." Senior repeated. "He's asleep."

Palmer moved away from Senior and let go of his arm as Ducky exited the room. "No, he's exhausted. He was already weak and he was fighting for his life just a few moments ago. That takes a lot out of a person." Palmer stated facing off with Senior.

"You don't know what you are talking about." Senior said as he rubbed his arm and then straightened his tie and his jacket. He again attempted to enter Tony's room.

Ducky and Palmer again blocked his path. "Mr. DiNozzo, must we go through this again. You are not allowed in Anthony's room. Your name is not on the list. Anthony, himself, told you he did not want to see you."

"Both of you will be hearing from my lawyer." Senior said as he turned and stormed off.

Ducky then turned and smiled at Palmer. "Good show, Mr. Palmer."

"Ziva and Tony have both shown me some simple self-defense techniques." Jimmy said smiling. Then his smile faded. "Do you think he will sue?"

Ducky nodded. "If he is in as dire a financial situation as young Anthony indicated, he will most definitely try. I, however, have a great feeling that he will be hard-pressed to find any witnesses to the alleged event." Ducky said smiling.

Ducky and Palmer were both smiling when they reentered Tony's room.

Tony woke up again 3 hours later. He and Gibbs were alone; Ducky had stepped out to talk Dr. Simmons.

Gibbs heard Tony trying to clear his throat. "DiNozzo?"

"Boss?" Tony asked. He looked around the room trying to find the familiar face.

"Over here."

Memories suddenly flashed across Tony's mind. He was driving. He swerved. The truck. "Screwed up."

"No, Tony. It was an accident. Not your fault."

"Ziva. Tim. They OK?" Tony asked barely above a whisper. Gibbs was really surprised he could hear and understand what Tony was saying.

"Fine, cuts, scrapes, nothing major." Gibbs replied.

"I'm…." Tony started.

"Don't say it!" Gibbs warned.

"I…screwed up." Tony said. He moaned loudly realizing how huge a mistake it had been to try to move out of his current position. "Hurt…you."

"Don't make me come over there, DiNozzo." Gibbs threatened.

Tony got better slowly. A few days later he and Gibbs were able to have the conversation Gibbs had wanted to have for days.

"Why didn't you tell me where you were going last weekend? I know you went out of town." Gibbs stated.

'Last weekend? That was just last weekend. It seemed like it was a lifetime ago. So much had happened.' Tony thought. "It wasn't a big secret, Gibbs. I just didn't want things to get complicated."

Gibbs asked. "Complicated for who?"

"Shouldn't you be out of here now? I mean. You are not exactly critical anymore." Tony said, wondering why he and Gibbs were still sharing a room when Gibbs was able to get up and move around pretty much as he pleased.

"Stop changing the subject." Gibbs said. "I asked you…."

"Hey Abs!" Tony said, grateful for the distraction. Abby had appeared at just the right time arms loaded with DVDs and magazines for both Gibbs' and Tony's entertainment.

"Tony." Abby said unburdening herself on a chair in the room. "I picked out every movie I could think you and Gibbs might want to watch. I got both your DVD players because I figured you two might not be interested in watching the same movie."

"Thanks, Abby." Tony said. Gibbs opened the DVD player and put it on Tony's bedside table as Abby handed Gibbs a couple of movies for Tony to choose from. She put the others in Tony's bedside table. Tony selected a movie and Gibbs popped it in.

Abby looked over at Gibbs. "What did I interrupt?"

Tony shook his head. "Nothing."

"Well, actually…." Gibbs started.

"Oh." Abby nodded knowingly. "I know what you did last weekend." Abby imitated the voice in the movie of a slightly different title.

"Abby…how did?" Tony asked.

"A girl doesn't like to be stood up." Abby explained.

Suddenly Tony remembered. They had planned to have a Jimmy Stewart movie marathon on Saturday.

Abby nodded, seeing that he was remembering. "I traced your cell when I didn't' hear from you." Abby paused, smiling an evil smile. "Imagine my surprise….."

Tony shook his head as vigorously as possible at the possibility of Abby telling Gibbs about his weekend.

Abby nodded. "It will cost you a week of Caf-Pows." She negotiated.

Tony nodded quickly, relieved his secret was not blown.

Meanwhile Gibbs was looking from Tony to Abby and back, truly and utterly confused. "What? What is going on between you two?"

Tony shook his head. "Nothing, Boss. It was just a bet we had. I lost."

Gibbs really didn't think they were telling him the whole story. But he knew he could get the information out of Abby when he wanted it.

Jackson Gibbs showed up in Tony and Gibbs rooms late the next evening. Gibbs had fallen asleep watching a movie on TV. Tony was enjoying the quiet, watching one of the many DVDs Abby had brought.

"Jackson?" Tony said, looking up when he heard movement at his door.

"Hello, Tony." Jackson said. He looked over at his son's sleeping form and pulled up a chair beside Tony's bed. "How are you?"

"Much better, Jack." Tony said. "It's been a hell of a week since I saw you."

Jackson nodded, looking at the IV Tony still had in his arm and the faint bruise that was still on Tony's chest. "I can see that."

"How did you find out?" Tony asked. "Slow news week."

"No, actually your accident happened right in front of the convention center having large diplomatic something-or-other." Jack said. "There were cameras everywhere. They showed you and Leroy being removed from the car." Jack paused. "I wanted to come right then, but I just couldn't get away."

"Probably a good thing, Jack, you missed the fireworks and the drama." Tony said.

Jack looked surprised, but remained silent.

"Senior showed up." Tony explained. "He showed up, made an ass of himself and left. Apparently Palmer manhandled him and he threatened to sue Palmer, Ducky, and the hospital."

"Palmer?" Jackson asked.

"Oh, that's right. You haven't met Palmer yet, have you?" Tony asked. "Jimmy Palmer, he is going to medical school. He helps Ducky, our M.E., out in Autopsy." Tony shook his head. "He is so tall and skinny. I had no idea he was so strong." Tony paused. "Senior then threatened to sue Ducky and the hospital because he was not allowed back in my room."

Neither man said anything for a few moments, the silence comfortable between them.

"Abby knows where I was." Tony said, breaking the silence. "She traced my phone."

"Oh." Jackson said. He looked over at his son. "Does Leroy…?"

"No." Tony said. "Not unless he's listening now."

"Why haven't you told him?" Jack asked.

"I don't know how he will feel about it all."

"You underestimate him, Tony." Jack said. "He cares a great deal about you. I told you that already. He won't mind sharing his family."

"He doesn't like not knowing where I am if I go out of town over the weekend. We never know when we will get called in. He knew I was gone last weekend. He was in my apartment." Tony replied.

"He has a key?" Jackson said unaware of this tidbit of information.

Tony nodded. "Just for safety since I live alone." Tony smiled. "He uses it pretty liberally though."

"You could always change your locks."

"He would find a way to get the key." Tony replied. "He has his ways of getting around things, and people."

Both Tony and Jackson heard movement in the bed next door. They turned in Gibbs's direction. Gibbs yawned and stretched. Then he noticed their visitor. "Dad?"

"Hey, Son." Jackson said. He got up and went over to Gibbs' bedside.

"What brings you to D.C., Dad?" Gibbs asked, sitting up in bed and pulling on his robe.

"Leroy, can't I come to see my son?"

"You can, but you don't usually do it." Gibbs said, swinging his legs out of bed and standing up.

"You're looking good, Leroy, considering what happened to you." Jacksons said, giving his son a hug. Gibbs hugged back.

"Apparently we were a news item, Boss." Tony said, piping in.

"Your accident happened right in front of the convention center where some diplomatic shin-dig was going on. There were cameras everywhere." Jackson explained. "They showed you two getting pulled out of the car."

Gibbs nodded and waited for his dad to continue.

"I couldn't get away any sooner." Jackson said, feeling guilty.

"It's ok, Dad." Gibbs said. "I know you came as soon as you could." Gibbs said, absolving his father of his guilt. "You missed that drama. It was probably a good thing."

"Yeah, Tony told me." Jackson said. He smiled over at Tony.

Gibbs looked from Jack to Tony. "What is going on here? When did you two get so…'chummy'?"

"What 'chummy'?" Tony asked, not looking at Gibbs and rearranging his covers. "You were asleep when Jack came in. He just sat and talked to me."

Gibbs looked at both of them again. "What am I missing here?"

Jackson smiled at his son, a little smirk on his face. "Am I under investigation, Leroy?"

"Only when you hide things from me, Dad." Gibbs smiled.

Gibbs left the room, presumably to go to the nurses' station for coffee. The nurses had become so used to his requests that they had a cup poured and ready for him when they saw him coming.

"You're going to have to tell him, Tony. You work with him. You know what he's like." Jackson stated.

Tony nodded. "Yes, I do. Like a dog with a bone." Tony sighed. "He won't let go."

"He thinks he knows something here." Jackson stated.

"He'll bust me down to probie." Tony shook his head. "Oh god, I'll be Probie's probie. I can't tell him Jack. What if he gets angry with you? I don't want your relationship with Gibbs to suffer. I mean, you're just getting back to the Father-Son thing. I would hate to mess that up."

"Tony…."

"He never talks about his family, Jack. Never. We had no idea he had a child, Kelly, until he was in that explosion and lost his memory. We didn't even find out from him, then. The director at the time told us. She had accidently came across it in his records or something. Up to that point I thought he had been married only three times." Tony explained. "We knew nothing about him. Where he grew up, if his parents were still alive, anything until that case took him back to Stillwater." Tony paused. "You say he's willing to share, and maybe he is, Jack. Maybe he is. But he has not been forthcoming with me. And I had known him for 5 years when the explosion happened. Not much has changed since then."

Jackson shook his head. "No, Tony. A lot has changed. You don't see it because you work with him every day. But a lot has changed." Jackson paused. "In his entire working life, you are the only person he has talked to me about, in depth. You were the first person he ever told me about working with. He described to me what you looked like. He told me about your personality. He told me about your quirks. He praised your talent and skill as an investigator. He said he was very privileged to have you on his team."

"I don't feel very privileged, sometimes." Tony said, rubbing the back of his head.

"He said that that was the only way to keep you in line. You responded best to it." Jackson explained.

"Yeah, unfortunately, that's true." Tony conceded.

"We'll tell him together, Tony."

Tony smiled. "I feel like a kid going to tell Dad I wrecked his car."

"You didn't do anything wrong." Jackson stated.

"I feel like I did, Jack." Tony confessed.

"It's not wrong for you to want to make friends to have family ties." Jackson said. He slipped his hand into Tony's. "It's not hard for people to like you…love you. All they have to do is get to know you."

Tony smiled, gave Jack's hand an affectionate squeeze. "Thanks, Grandpa."

By the time Gibbs returned from his trip down the hall Tony was asleep. He put his coffee on his bedside table. He then looked over at his roommate. "He's had a rough few days, Dad."

Jack nodded. He didn't have to look at Tony again to see the bruises on his chest. The image was burned into his brain. He couldn't believe how painful the bruises looked. "Yeah. He's a good kid, Leroy."

Gibbs nodded. "What is going on between the two of you?"

"Nobody would ever accuse you of not getting to the point, Leroy."

"Stop avoiding the question, Dad."

"I told Tony we would tell you together." Jack stated. He was still holding onto Tony's hand.

"Wake him up!" Gibbs said.

"I will not. He needs his rest."

"He was in a coma for 3 days, that's enough sleep."

"Leroy!" Jackson said, unable to believe his son's insensitivity. "Let the boy sleep!"

"I would, Dad, if he were actually sleeping. But he's not." Gibbs said smiling. "He snores when he's asleep."

Just then Tony obliged with a fake-sounding snore.

"DiNozzo."

"Yeah, Boss." Tony sighed.

"Wake up." Gibbs said. "Open your eyes. You think I can't tell when you're asleep."

"I almost had you fooled." Tony replied.

"Not even." Gibbs replied. "What is going on?"

"This reminds me of a mov…." Tony started.

"No, it doesn't!" Gibbs interrupted. "But it reminds me of one. Maybe you've seen it. It's the one where the older, distinguished gray-haired man strangles his tall, Italian, Senior Field Agent." Gibbs said impatiently. "It's called 'The Italian Incident.'"

"Gibbs!" Tony said, surprised. "That is the most you've said at one time since I've met you." Tony smiled. "I love it, The Italian Incident. You could get Robert Wagner to play you and Brad Pitt could play me." Tony said excitedly.

"Robert Wagner's too old, and Brad Pitt is NOT Italian."

"Gibbs, when you look like he does, nobody even gives a damn. Or…hey Matthew McConaughey could play me."

Jackson, meanwhile, completely forgotten, watched the interaction with an amused fascination. Tony and Gibbs have a great relationship. He didn't know his son could joke like that. He had rarely seen his son laugh, much less joke. He was very surprised.

Jackson sighed before he began. "Leroy." Jackson said, getting Gibbs attention. "I wrote Tony a letter. I thanked him for the trip. I told him how great it was and I included some pictures." Jackson paused. "I invited him to come and visit me. He took me up on it."

Gibbs glanced at Tony and then back at his father, but he didn't say anything. He waited for his father to continue.

"He showed up late Friday night almost two week ago now." Jackson stated.

"I surprised Jack." Tony said, picking up the story. "I didn't have his phone number. He didn't include it in the letter so I couldn't call him. And I was not about to ask you for it." Tony said to Gibbs.

"It was a really nice surprise, Tony. I am really glad you came." Jackson commented.

Tony nodded and continued. "I wasn't sure I was doing the right thing, Gibbs. I didn't know if Jackson meant it, or if he was just being nice when he included that in his letter."

"He wouldn't have said it if he hadn't meant it." Gibbs interjected.

Tony smiled. "That is exactly what Jackson said. I had a really nice weekend. I meant some interesting, unforgettable people." Tony said thinking of Helen and Beatrice. He winced at the memory.

Gibbs picked up on his action. "Helen or Beatrice?" Gibbs asked.

Tony was speechless for just a moment. He recovered quickly. "Helen."

Gibbs nodded. "She has always had a thing for Italian men." Gibbs confirmed.

"You're OK with this?" Tony asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You are not exactly open and up front about your family." Tony replied.

"No, I'm not." Gibbs agreed. "But those rules don't apply to you, Tony. You are family."

"Speaking of family…." Tony began.

Gibbs shook his head. "He hasn't been back." Gibbs said, speaking of Anthony Senior.

"I don't WANT him here. I don't NEED him here." Tony stated.

"Ducky had the nurses put a sign on the door that all visitors were to report to the nurses' station first." Gibbs explained. "And then, they would not be allowed in if their names were not on the list Ducky made."

"That had to go over well." Tony replied.

A few days later Anthony Senior again showed up at the hospital. Tony had been moved to a regular room, as his condition had improved immensely. Gibbs had moved with him, though he was more than ready to go home and thoroughly sick of hospital food he had stayed with Tony in case Senior showed back up. Jackson had ended up staying a couple of days then he headed back to Stillwater.

Tony heard his father outside his room. "My son will let me in. I know he will. I just need to talk to him." There was a pause. "Fine, you ask him. I know he will let me in." Senior said his voice loud and insisting.

The nurse entered the room and spoke quietly with Tony. Senior could see Tony talking to the nurse. He could almost make out what Tony was saying and entered the room seconds after the nurse came back out and spoke to him briefly.

"You need to watch these people, Junior." Senior said, standing at the foot of his son's bed. "They only pretend to know what is best for you. Can you believe they tried to keep me out?"

"I asked them to." Tony replied simply.

"The other day…." Senior said referring to the day Tony went into cardiac arrest. "You were so weak, so sick. You were not in your right mind…."

"I knew exactly what I was doing. I didn't want you here then. I don't need you here now. The ONLY reason I let you in is to tell you to your face. Maybe then you will get it. You will know I mean business and you will leave me alone."

Senior was livid by this time. "You ungrateful bastard! I am your father. YOU don't tell ME a damn thing."

"My father, you said." Tony retorted. "That's more of an honorary title. Isn't it?" Tony challenged. "I mean, the house staff raised me. You were too busy with your business meetings and your women to pay any attention to me."

Senior was fuming, but managed to hold his tongue as Tony continued.

Tony saw his father's anger and he took a kind of perverse pleasure in it. "You and mom were too busy with your business meetings and your society parties. Now you're broke and Mom's dead." Tony stated. "Where did it get you? You wonder why I didn't follow in your footsteps. I would be what now, a broke businessman mooching off my business associates?" Tony smiled, but there was no humor in it. "Do your friends/business associates know you're flat broke? How long will they stick around once you drop that little bombshell?"

"YOU BASTARD!" Senior said, taking a step or two closer to his son. "You sorry, ungrateful whelp."

"You touch me and I WILL hurt you." Tony said, sitting up in bed. He swung his legs out of the bed and stood up beside it in his gown. "It's a pitiful, sorry excuse of a man who beats on a child! You're pathetic!"

Senior took another step towards Tony and before he knew it he was down on the floor with a broken nose. Tony had swung and connected with Senior nose, breaking it. Gibbs then wrestled Senior to the ground so that he would not strike out at Tony and reinjure his tender ribs or reopen the wounds on Tony's face and chest.

Tony hit the nurse call button and told them to call security as Gibbs escorted Senior out into the hall to wait to be picked up.

A week later Tony was home, well, his second home, Gibbs' house.

"Boss." Tony groaned. "I don't need a baby sitter now. I am taking my medicine. I'm eating, well, pretty good. I need to go home and sleep in my own bed. If I keep this up my landlord will think I've moved or dead and will rent out my apartment."

"It's only been two weeks. Taking your medicine 'when I feel like it' is not really taking it like it is supposed to be taken. Eating pizza or Chinese every night is not a good diet. And your landlord likes you, plus he knows your talent for attracting trouble. He will not rent out your apartment." Gibbs countered.

"Oh, Gibbs…" Tony said, sitting down at the meal Gibbs had cooked for them. "…you do care." Tony said sweetly.

"Quit being such a pain-in-the-ass and eat." Gibbs said as he sat down at his plate and began to load his and Tony's plates up with food.

Tony shook his head. "Too much food, I can't eat all that." Tony said looking at the large steak, heap of mashed potatoes and pile of green beans.

"Yes, you can." Gibbs said as he began to eat.

Tony picked up is fork and plunged it into the mashed potatoes. He then ate a little, they tasted great so he ate a little more. "You're really OK with me going to see Jack?"

Gibbs looked up from his plate. "I told you I was. Have I ever lied to you?"

Tony shook his head. "I just…."

"Tony, Dad likes you. He liked you the first time he met you. He saw the same thing I did." Gibbs said, putting down his fork. "I'm sure he told you I got my perceptive skills from him."

Tony nodded.

"It's true. Dad is a great judge of character. He always has been."

"But…." Tony started.

"But… nothing, Tony." Gibbs retorted. "Your dad told you you didn't mean anything to anybody so much he has you convinced it's true. Still…here years later, you're positive it's true." Gibbs paused. "Believe it Tony. You matter! You matter to me. You matter to Abby, and Tim, and Ziva, and Ducky, and Jimmy. It is not just anybody Dad would let call him Grandpa Gibbs."

Tony was shocked. He had no clue how Gibbs had gotten his information. Tony shook his head and they settled into a comfortable, quiet dinner.

THE END

THE FAMILY SERIES

Page **28** of **28**


End file.
